Tallstar's Revenge
200px |image2=BK-SE-6.png 200px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author=Kate CaryRevealed on Kate's Facebook Page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |jacket designer=Megan Stitt |publish date=2 July 2013Revealed on HarperCollins Catalogs |isbn=ISBN 9780062218049 |editions=Hardcover, E-book |preceded = Goosefeather's Curse |followed = Yellowfang's Secret |summary=As a young warrior, a tragedy leaves Talltail filled with bitterness and an all-consuming hunger for vengeance. He sets off on a dangerous quest for revenge—far outside the bounds of the warrior code.}} Tallstar's Revenge is the sixth volume in the Super Editions. Tallstar is featured on the cover.Revealed on Kate's blog The Bookjacket The Blurb :A desperate quest for revenge. :Tallpaw is a loyal WindClan apprentice who is eager to protect his Clan. But before Tallpaw can complete his apprentice training, a tragic incident leaves his father dead—and Tallpaw consumed by a burning desire for vengeance. Even as he earns his warrior name, Talltail, he cannot see past the anger in his heart. :Though it goes against everything he has been taught, Talltail puts his loyalty to WindClan aside and travels far from home in search of justice for his father. But Talltail's new life outside the laws of the warrior code is filled with danger... and he is forced to decide how much he is willing to sacrifice for revenge. The Praise :"Tallstar's Revenge is designated a "Warrior's Super Edition," and there is no mystery why: This Erin Hunter original novel weighs in at 544 pages and this standalone wonder offers readers their clearest view yet into WindClan and the personality of its leader." Revealed on Barnes and Noble's website :::::::-Barnes and Noble Detailed Plot Summary :A StarClan warrior named Thrushpelt greets Heatherstar as she prepares to give her her eighth life. Heatherstar thanks her. Thrushpelt then gives her the eighth life, and she groans. Thrushpelt then calls over another StarClan cat; Daisytail. She asks Heatherstar if she knows her, and the young leader replies that she has heard her name many times, that Daisytail's insistance for her kits not to fight ShadowClan was so strong it became part of the warrior code. Daisytail gives Heatherstar her last life, and she falls to her knees in agony. Hawkheart, WindClan's medicine cat asks if she was okay, but Daisytail replies Heatherstar is strong. Heatherstar vows to lead her Clan well through her nine lives. Hawkheart wants to return to the Moonstone, but Heatherstar stays behind. She climbs the moor, but another StarClan cat asks her why she stayed. She turns around to see an ancient warrior named Mothflight, who gives her a warning about her Clan's loyalty. Heatherstar argues with her, saying she deserved her warriors' loyalty as leader. Mothflight tells her that her words will guide, and one of WindClan's warriors will turn rogue. Heatherstar denies that a WindClan warrior would stray, and Mothflight answers that the cat will find where their loyalty truly lies, when he travels away from the Clan. :Tallkit, a new kit of WindClan, is often teased by Shrewkit because both of his parents were tunnelers. Tallkit is called "Wormkit" because of it. Tallkit's father, Sandgorse, later shows him how to tunnel when Shrewkit won't knock off the teasing. Tallkit then digs, but the mini-tunnel falls on him. He cries for his mother, Palebird, and rushes back to the nursery. Tallkit soon gets his apprentice name, Tallpaw, and is apprenticed to a moor runner named Dawnstripe. The tunnelers are outraged since they were promised a tunneler, and Heatherstar responds that she has watched Tallpaw and saw him to be more fit as a moor runner, and that after he has trained as a moor runner, he could decide to become a tunneler if he so chose. Sandgorse is outraged, and while Tallpaw is relieved, when he talks to his father about it, he admits that he doesn't want to go tunneling. Sandgorse, although doesn't look too happy, tells Tallpaw to do whatever his heart desires. Dawnstripe then takes Tallpaw out to see the territory for the first time. Like any new apprentice he is amazed by how big the area is. :Not soon after a patrol, Shrewpaw, Stagpaw, Doepaw, Hareflight, Ryepaw, Aspenfall, Larksplash, and Cloudrunner come and congratulate Dawnstripe on her new apprentice and Tallpaw on becoming an apprentice. Tallpaw and his mentor then join Larksplash and Ryepaw to renew the scent markers near the RiverClan border. In his excitement chasing a rabbbit, Tallpaw doesn't realize that he nearly fell into the gorge. Luckily, Dawnstripe's quick senses activate and she pulls him up by the scruff. He is scolded for his clumsiness, but it is forgotten as he is taught about the RiverClan border. He is mesmerized by Fourtrees, but wonders where the Great Rock is. Dawnstripe tells him it's hidden from sight, but it'll be visible when he goes for a Gathering. Dawnstripe shows him the high-moor - the very edge of Clan territory. Tallpaw is puzzled on how that can be, for he sees much, much more territory, and wonders what is beyond the hunting grounds that the cats of the moor govern. Tallpaw sees Highstones, and when they start to travel back, he almost falls into a mud hole. The tunneling patrol seems to be working on a new tunnel, and Dawnstripe refuses to help them for they know what they're doing. They continue to head back to camp, and Dawnstripe assures Tallpaw that he'll soon get the hang of how to be a WIndClan warrior. Barkpaw is elated to have Tallpaw back in camp, however, Shrewpaw is the opposite side of the same piece of prey, for he insults Tallpaw, and tells him to go back to the tunnels, where he belongs. :Ironically, Shrewpaw and Tallpaw train together on the same morning, with Shrewpaw insulting Tallpaw as they start their trek. Shrewpaw accuses him off being a tattle-paw as Tallpaw tells Dawnstripe about it. She informs the both of them that they'll be meeting up with the older apprentices to help them with their final assessment. But before they do that, they are instructed to warm up - running laps before they can help. Tallpaw finds himself gliding with the wind, impressed at how he's comfortable with running although both his parents were tunnelers. Each of the three older apprentices take turns on reporting what they view from the Outlook Rock, and now, it is time for their hunting part of assessment, which is where Tallpaw comes in. Tallpaw has to be a rabbit, and the three cats will work together to track him. Dawnstripe and Cloudrunner tell Tallpaw that all he has to do is head for a boulder away from the cats, and change course a few times - also, to include a double back. :He is almost successful to reach the boulder, but Stagpaw catches him first. Soon Tallpaw begins to practice battle moves with Shrewpaw, who protests. On his third try, Tallpaw flips over Shrewpaw into the grass, which angers him. Dawnstripe tells Tallpaw not to be bothered by Shrewpaw's attitude, and Tallpaw decides he'll just have to put up with it. After training, Tallpaw, Barkpaw, and Shrewpaw eat together and talk about their training. Barkpaw disgusts Tallpaw by telling him how he treated Whiteberry's tick bite infection. After he asks if Shrewpaw likes training with Tallpaw, he decides not to make Barkpaw worry about them not getting along. Across camp, it is revealed that Meadowslip will soon have Hickorynose's kits. : Trivia *Kate Cary has said that the book could have possibly been released in October of 2013.Revealed on Kate's Twitter However, this conflicts with the information on HarperCollins Catalogs, which places the release date in July of 2013.Revealed on HarperCollins Catalogs Publication History *''Tallstar's Revenge'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 2 July 2013Revealed on HarperCollins' website. *''Tallstar's Revenge'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 2 July 2013Revealed on HarperCollins' website. *''高星的复仇'' (CN), 未来出版社 (paperback), 1 January 2015Revealed on amazon.cn *''高星的復仇'' (ZH), Morningstar (paperback), 15 March 2015Revealed on Morningstar Catalog *''Riesensterns Rache'' (DE), Beltz (hardcover), 10 October 2016, translated by Friederike LevinRevealed on amazon.de *''Pitkätähden kosto'' (FI), Art House (hardcover), 15 November 2017, translated by Nana SironenRevealed on risingshadow.fi See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and citations de:Tallstar's Revengeru:Месть Звёздного Лучаfr:Tallstar's Revengefi:Pitkätähden kostozh:高星的复仇pl:Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy Category:Super Edition Arc Category:Books Category:Tallstar's Revenge